Robert de Sablé
Summary Robert de Sablé (1150-1191) was the 11th Grand Master of the Knights Templar from 1190 until his death, and a lieutenant in King Richard I's Crusader army. Born into a powerful family, Robert was immersed in nobility from birth. He eventually became lord and ruler of the Sarthe region of Anjou, France. Subsequently, Robert entered the order of the Knights Templar and reigned as their Grand Master in 1191. During the Third Crusade, Robert and the Knights Templar, alongside the rest of the Crusader army, laid siege to the city of Acre, which soon fell. Throughout August 1191, they also recaptured many fortresses and cities along the Palestinian coast, which had previously been lost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his sword Name: Robert de Sablé, Robert IV of Sablé Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 41 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Knight, Grand Master of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Remarkable military leader Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Stronger than and overpowered Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad many times in their confrontations. Tossed Altaïr through wooden scaffoldings, initiating a minor rockslide. However, Robert was ultimately overpowered and slain by the Assassin in their final confrontation during the Battle of Arsuf), higher with his sword Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily kept up with and dodged attacks from Altaïr, and even casually blitzed the Assassin upon their first meeting even when Altaïr used a surprise attack against the Templar leader) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Vastly stronger than Altaïr, casually overpowered him when the latter tried to assassinate him and then immediately tossed the Assassin away a couple of meters through wooden scaffoldings, destroying it completely) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Altaïr. Should easily be vastly superior to ordinary Templar captains, who can tank Altaïr's bombs), higher with his armor Stamina: Incredibly High (Could easily partake in long battles without much rest or food) Range: At least Standard melee range (Is a full head taller than Altaïr and also dwarfs him in size). Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: Templar armor, his sword Intelligence: Gifted. Robert was a manipulative individual, who was able to recruit various members to the Templar cause by offering them power in the New World. At the same time, Robert gained King Richard's trust, despite secretly plotting his downfall. Nevertheless, Robert held noble goals, ultimately only desiring peace for mankind through use of the Piece of Eden; however he felt the loss of free will was an acceptable price to pay for this goal. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Often disregarded his own Order's rules and tenets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Templars Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users